Agent Badwolf
by PureLionn
Summary: Agent Badwolf is a legend no one has proved true or not. Are they even a real Agent? But a dangerous alien enemey requires the specialist's help, and the Avengers are getting a honorary member for the time being as they team up with Agent Badwolf, some familiar faces fresh off the Bus, and possibly a few other well known alien specialists.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE:**

**Disclaimer- Nope. Don't own Agents of Shield, Marvel, Doctor Who or anything else really, so. Sorry?**

**Quick Note: Thanks for clicking on this story! First of all, I'd like to point out I haven't watched much of Shield. I'm more into Avengers/Marvel, But I did watch a good part of the first season, so no characters/developments from the later seasons will be used. All characters are functioning and on Shields side, and in this world will never not be. It opens with Shield, but really will focus on the Avengers characters.**

**Shield characters will be showing up, no crossover romance, guarantee no Doctor (References though). **

**This isn't any crazy mary-sue fanfic hopefully. This will just be me writing a story I think is a good idea. And I can't promise I'll keep Torchwood out. (But with Ianto, Owen and Tosh if it comes to that)**

**Basically just a major BBC-Marvel Mashup. **

**There will be no other long intros like this, this is simply my welcome to the story intro. **

CHAPTER ONE:

"Welcome to level eight" was a Coulson's big moment, considering most agents think the highest level is level seven. But there's actually a level nine. And ten, but we don't speak about level ten.

If one were to hack into level nine security files, they might find information that other agents only regard as myth and legends.

Things like Xavier's school, files on Aliens and planet's unheard of, hero's in other cities, stuff that normally wouldn't be heard of. But it's Shield, so they meddled in it.

And there's a name, with little information, and all it says is 'Agent: Badwolf'.

Agent Badwolf is a myth, a legend, but when working with gods and mutants and billionaires, one must always consider the possibility.

Which is when Skye finally, _finally, _was able to hack through into level nine, and saw the name listed, she was just barely able to stop herself from screeching like a child and calling everyone out to see what she'd found. If she did that, she'd get in trouble.

So she remained silent, and clicked on the name.

A page was brought up, with very little information. Agent Badwolf was a registered agent, official, still alive, but not for deployment…

Nothing else. Very hush-hush even for the level nines.

"What are you doing?" May said, passing through the room, her voice monotone.

Skye expertly covered everything up, backing out of the system and bringing up facebook.

"Just browsing." She said casually, and May didn't reply.

The moment the older Agent left the room, she burst into a grin and tried to decide who on earth she could tell.

With no imminent alien attacks, what would have been the Avenger's turned into a boring sunday evening with six grown adults sitting around a rather large tower.

After the battle of New York, they'd been hyped up. forming the Avengers tower, planning everything out, being super, over the top prepared, and then nothing. Nothing had happened.

And when you've got two genius's, two who understand nothing of this era, and one's an alien, and two master assassins, generally nothing happening means something bad is happening domestically.

Pepper was sick of cleaning up broken glass and treating sprained limbs and torn muscles.

And for future reference, no, Tony can not build a successful teleporter. It will end with a broken rabbit. (R.I.P. Mr. Honey)

"Where's my bow?"

"I'm upgrading it!"

"No you are not! You know what happened last time!"

Pepper slammed her head against the wall.

Then her phone rang.

Glad for the distraction from the imminent fight, she stepped out of the main room and into the hallway, bringing the phone to her ear.

"Oh, Phil!" She said happily, glad to hear the sane voice from the other end.

"_We have need for the Avengers."_

"Oh, thank god!-well, I mean, if you need them clearly it's a horrible situation, and should not be enjoyed, but they're just so annoying!" Pepper stammered, glad to have what was essentially five man-children and the girl Pepper never spoke to out of fear out of the tower for a while.

"_It's okay Pepper. Can you tell Tony? He know's where to find the Helicarrier, we're sending coordinates to JARVIS now." _

"Right away, yes." Pepper confirmed.

"_Thanks- And don't worry this isn't anything too… Terrible, or city-destroying."_

"Okay."

Pepper hung up and stepped back inside, and the first thing she processed was Tony pinned by an arrow through his shirt, stuck to the wall.

"Avengers!" She shouted, as loud as possible, "Suit up!"

Tony, Steve, Thor, Bruce, Clint and Natasha were led like cattle through the Helicarrier hallway's by Maria Hill. She suddenly turned around and beckoned to a door, The Avenger filed into the room, that was, while large, small and dark.

Director Fury said at one end of a desk, with Coulson on his right and a blonde girl on his left. Six chairs sat in front of them.

"Avengers, take a seat."

They did.

'What are we here for Odin?" Tony asked, leaning back.

"My father is not present." Thor corrected. Tony looked up at the taller man with disappointment.

"Eye-Patch puns aside." Fury growled. "I'd like to begin."

"That seems smart, Director. Tell us why we're here." Bruce pressed, eager to get the situation over with.

"For a long time, Shield has dealt with aliens and monsters of all kinds, but there are some things not even we can understand. Something that involve time travel. And unkillable monsters."

"You're freaking us out here Fury get on with it." Tony said monotonously, clearly not freaked out.

"This Agent beside me is our leading lady in these time travelling matters, and we've recently been given reports that we've got a… problem, on our hands." Fury offered.

"Okay, you're mysterious. _Get to the point." _Tony snapped. The other Avengers nodded agreement.

"What have you heard of the Weeping Angels?" The blonde girl asked in an english accent.

Clint hit Natasha several times in the arm, his eyes widening.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god, _That's Agent Badwolf." _

Natasha didn't hit back.

**Please tell me what I can improve on? Things you think should happen? Who you want to see more of? Other shows I should throw in there?**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO:**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it. And oh my! Thank you for all the reviews! I know it's silly, but I absolutely love knowing somebody cares. Keep being awesome. **

CHAPTER TWO:

"Nope, sorry, doesn't ring a bell." Tony said, after considering the name for a moment. The blonde girl-Badwolf-tilted her head. Coulson leaned across the table, and Fury, to talk to her.

"We've got you listed as Agent Badwolf to prevent the expected meddling, and keep your identity a secret." He explained. She smiled.

"I was pretty sure that was a joke when I told you that." She told him, a distinctive British accent lacing the words. She turned, eyeing the superhero team casually.

"My name is Rose Tyler, actually." She told them.

"Nope. Still doesn't ring a bell." Tony echoed.

"It doesn't matter who she is, why are we here?" Natasha said eventually, cutting straight to the point. Fury nodded, and accepted a file from Coulson to slide across to the team.

Steve took it, opening it up to a collection of neatly printed diary pages. He frowned, carefully looking through barely any of the writing before looking back up to the Agents.

"I don't understand…"

"That is all the information we have on these… Angels. It was recovered from a crash site." Fury explained.

"A crash site of what?" Bruce said quietly, an identifiable tone of suspicion in the words. He was pretty sure he was the only one who remembered the terrifying implications of the name of these creatures.

"That's unnecessary information, Banner." Fury replied stiffly. Bruce narrowed his eyes, and Fury leaned back.

Meanwhile, Tony had snatched the pages from Steve, and was wrestling with them, while trying to read it. The others, mainly Natasha and Clint, had leaned out of the way, deciding that they really didn't want to get involved. Thor was making attempts to get involved, but with Bruce between them, and his slight fear of the 'other guy' those attempts were not successful. (And I say slight to be nice)

"This information is very vague." Tony said eventually. "It's all cryptic and boring. And looks hundred of years old."

"That's because it hasn't-technically-been created yet." Rose replied simply, speaking again for the first time in a while.

"I'm sorry?" Steve said, apparently the only one who caught the words.

"It's really old." Rose said lightly, smiling at him. Steve frowned.

"Why are there no pictures? It's stupid to get us to fight something we don't know what they look like." Tony said loudly, stretching up in his seat and fighting Clint away, who had misfortunately gotten involved.

"Just let us all see!"

"Pictures are a bad idea." Rose replied confidently.

Tony stared at her, and in a completely serious tone replied: "Pictures are _never_ a bad idea."

"They are if you don't want to be in the 1930's" Rose snapped back.

Steve opened his mouth, then closed it.

"The point is, you're going to have to trust me. I know a lot more about this sort of thing than you do." Rose insisted. Fury and Coulson seemed to agree, and so by default Natasha and Clint put the bare minimum of trust in them. Which was a small, small amount.

The others reluctantly agreed.

"So, how do we fight them?" Bruce said eventually.

"You don't." Rose replied evenly. "You really, really don't."

"Then-"

"You trick them. You can't kill a statue, can you?" Rose asked.

The superhero's remained silent, until Tony couldn't not speak any longer.

"What?"

"The Weeping Angels are only living if they're unobserved. But if they're seen by any living thing, they turn to stone. They're biologically Quantum Locked. It's unavoidable, and a defense system. Can't kill what's not alive." Rose explained quickly, knowing that they'd learn best from experience. Terrifying, brutal experience. But Fury had insisted they were the best they could offer.

"So… Statues?" Steve said, still fairly uncertain about everything.

"Only when you look at them." She reminded him. "And they're fast. Blink of an eye, and they've got you. Don't blink." She warned them.

"So… What are we actually doing?" Natasha said slowly.

"You're helping me retrieve something I've lost." Rose replied, the first hint of hesitation in her voice.

"What did you lose?" Clint asked, leaning forward.

"It… It won't mean much to you, but it looks like a piece of blue wood." Rose said eventually, waiting for the confusion. Instead all she got was one simply question.

"What shade of blue?" Thor asked.

"TARDIS blue." Rose replied instantly.

"Nope, that's not a colour. Try again." Natasha said, shaking her head.

"A very, very deep blue. The best blue." Rose replied. They nodded.

There was a pause, then Rose opened her mouth to ask one last question before official briefing.

"Why aren't you questioning what's up with the wood?" She asked.

"If it were anyone of us up here, we could be looking for anything from a hammer, to a bow, to a pair of pants. We're really not in the position to be judging." Tony explained with a shrug. "For all we know, you're a vampire hunter and need the stake. Might make sense where you come from."

Rose smiled, these were the best.

"You… You're not a vampire hunter, are you?" Tony added after a moment. Rose laughed.

"No, of course not. I'm so much worse."

**If anyone saw/read/heard about the deleted scene from Doomsday where the Doctor gives Rose and TenTwo a piece of the TARDIS so they could grow their own TARDIS and keep travelling, well, you know what's happening. If you haven't… Look it up! The writers say they like to imagine it still happened, and it was only taken out because it broke the emotion of the scene. **

**Thanks for the reading! Please review and follow! **


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE:

"What are you then?" Tony asked, natural curiosity winning over caution.

"Doesn't matter." Rose dismissed. "Now, you've all been briefed, and I expect there's not much preparation that goes into these sorts of things, judging by your track record, so suit up."

"You can't just order us around." Tony snapped back. Rose shrugged.

"I'm doing it anyways. So _suit up._"

The Avengers exchanged glances, before turning standing up. They bid farewell to the Agents, as each went his or her separate way to 'suit up' as it was so often put.

"I don't trust her." Tony said, the moment him and Steve had met again, this time both fully suited up (Minus the hood/helmet)

"Well too bad." Steve said bluntly. "She's currently in charge, so we're taking her orders."

"That might work for you Cap, but it doesn't sit well with me." Tony admitted. Steve held back commenting on Rose's earlier stranger words, but decided against it. Get the wood thingy, and they could go back to their domestic lives. For a little bit, at least.

They met up with Bruce and Thor in the main dock, who had nothing to 'suit up' in, then with Clint and Natasha as they came out in full Shield uniform, Fury and Coulson behind them.

Rose met them a moment later. She too was in Shield uniform, but it wasn't the same… She wasn't… With them.

Tony and the other Avengers continued to stare at her, knowing full well that she was the one they were supposed to be listening too, but not really… paying attention. Only their fairly advanced skills kept them from looking away.

Almost as though she realized something, Rose took a simple key necklace off and tucked it into her pocket. The Avengers snapped out of their confusion.

"What was that." Natasha said almost instantly-she didn't approve of having her perception messed with.

"_My_ superpower, Agent Romanoff." Rose said, a mixture of secretive and pride. "And yes, it was a key on a piece of rope, but no, don't ask." All Avengers looked like they wanted to disagree. "I don't question why you're half spider or why you're all American Pride." She said, gesturing to Natasha and Steve respectively.

It clicked to Tony, that while she may have extensive Shield knowledge, a lot of that information wouldn't be made available to the public. Especially the public that, guessing by her accent, hadn't been in America long.

"If you are done chatting, there's an aircraft waiting for you outside." Fury said from behind them, making Bruce and Tony jump, Steve and Thor turn around, and Clint and Natasha remain impassive.

"Right. We better get going." Steve agreed.

He led the superhuman group out, loading everyone onto the plane. Fury and Coulson left them from there, giving Rose a folder of maps and whatever information they had. Nevermind the fact most of it was already in her head.

Clint and Natasha took the pilot seats, and the Avengers, while usually full of snide comments for these sorts of flights, were silent. All were very aware of the newcomer, so they were content to fiddle there thumbs.

After about an hour of awkward half conversations, Tony finally broke the 'not above a whisper' rule.

"Okay, where are we going?" He snapped. "And when and where did our pilots find out before us?"

"London." Rose replied instantly. "And I went with Natasha to change, and told her there. She must have told Clint."

"Good to know you've gone all Unholy Trinity on us." Tony muttered.

"You just reference Glee."

"Shut up."

A few more awkward moments before Natasha finally decided to speak again.

"You know… That back in the back has been breathe for the whole trip. Anyone wanna check it?"

The plane fell silent, but not awkward this time. All eyes fell on a rather large bag in the back that most certainly was breathing.

"What…" Steve whispered, glancing at the others. In response, Tony looked at Bruce.

"Give me your shoe." He said quickly. Bruce frowned.

"What? No!"

"Shoe! Now!"

"Fine!" Bruce quickly undid his shoe and handed it to Tony, who then proceeded to whip it at the bag.

"Ow!" The bag exclaimed,

"You hit me in the face!"

"He hit me with a shoe!"

"You blew our cover!"

Natasha piped up from the front. "You never had cover."

The bag stopped squirming, and Steve stood up to go open it. As he did, a head of dark hair popped out, breathing like she'd never breathed before.

"Hey! Oh, wow! Avengers! Like… Real… Avengers… Staring at me… Oh, wow this wasn't a good idea." She said, starting off excited then ending in a barely audible murmur. A second head appeared, with pale, dirty blonde hair.

"Damn it Skye this was just what I said would happen! I don't even know what you thought would!" She exclaimed, leaning back like this was somewhere between normal and slightly annoying. This girl also carried the English accent.

"Hello?" Steve said, standing above her. Both girls scrambled to their feet, trying to make themselves somewhat presentable.

"Hi, my name is Skye. This is Jemma Simmons." She said, forcing a smiled. "We're-"

"Stowaways."

"Yes, but, Come on!"

"I'm sorry?" Steve replied to the unconventional argument.

"You're working with the Agent Badwolf! You're going to London! Fighting weird aliens! I couldn't not follow you." She defended herself. Jemma looked relatively uncomfortable.

"How's you even know about that?" Bruce asked from across the plane.

"I hacked… All of Shield." She said vaguely. Jemma hung her head as their pit grew deeper.

"Well it's too late to turn back! So accept it and move on!" Skye said defensively.

Steve made eye contact with all the Avengers, none of whom seemed too concerned. They weren't going to turn back, regardless. So if Skye and Jemma had to sit on the plane while they did their mission, so be it.


	4. NoticeTidbit

**Agh. Sorry for no updates. I can't guarantee when I'll update next, but the story is in NO WAY on hiatus. I'm working on a bigger project, and I started this when I had writer's block. Writer's block is gone. I'll try and get you an update within the next week and a bit, sorry for the wait... :( **

_Have this tidbit_

The plane ride to London was long. Like, tear out your hair if you don't have a book long.

Steve had a book. Bruce had a book. Thor had... A book in a language nobody but him knew, and Tony had a book-or liquor, he didn't seem like the reading kind and he flipped the pages very irregularly. Natasha and Clint her flying.

Skye and Jemma did not have a book.

Their attempts to pass the time ended badly.

Their first attempt was to engage the Avengers in conversation. What they got amounted to this:

-Bruce doesn't like pineapple.

-Clint can aim backwards, and will hit, and that will not impede the aircraft's flight.

-None of them cared about Skye's Rising Tide background. (Not because they knew she was a good person, or anything sentimental like that. They really just didn't care in general.)

-And yes, if pressed enough Thor will eventually give up ignoring you and let you attempt to hold _mjolnir_. No, They couldn't do it.

So Skye Jemma resorted to other time passing events.

Only three explosions occurred, and Jemma only caused two. (Which may or may not have been influenced by Tony)

The third occurred when Thor dropped his hammer, after a loud thud and a snarling, inhuman grey face at the window caught his attention.


End file.
